Inuyasha 12
by Usagi-Inukami
Summary: Regular day in Feudal Japan… until InuYasha falls into an enchanted spring that turns him into a girl! Holy Cheese on Rye! All hell breaks loose as he tries to turn back into his original self. Inu also decides to um… experiment with friends, and cough re
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… Aw, I made myself sad…

Summary: Regular day in Feudal Japan… until InuYasha falls into an enchanted spring that turns him into a girl! Holy Cheese on Rye! All hell breaks loose as he tries to turn back into his original self. Inu also decides to um… _experiment_ with friends, and cough relatives when he starts to get certain female urges. Find out what happens in InuYasha ½!

Parings: InuxMir, InuxSango, InuxSess, InuxRin, InuxKag 

**WARNING!**

Contains underage sex, yaoi, incest and loads of things you wouldn't normally see in InuYasha!

InuYasha 1/2 **Chapter 1: From Dick to Vagina in under 5 seconds!** It was a warm spring night in Feudal Japan. The trees blew in the fresh breeze, sending cherry blossoms everywhere. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were walking through a forest. It was really late into the night and everyone was extremely tired. 

"InuYasha, I'm tired! Can't we rest or something?" Shippo whined, pulling on his pants leg.

"Shippo, you're always complaining about me treating you like a kid and when things like this happen, you act just like one!" InuYasha shouted back.

"InuYasha he's got a point… we've been walking all day, and I haven't sensed a jewel shard yet! We need to rest!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No. We need to keep moving! Learn how to sleep walk if you're tired." He muttered and Kagome glared at him.

"You are so inconsiderate! SIT BOY!" she shouted and InuYasha plunged into the ground. "We're camping here tonight. You better get comfortable."

InuYasha quickly stood up and was about to yell something at Kagome but he stopped himself.

"You know what? Forget it… There's a springs nearby. I'm gonna go take a bath." He muttered and stalked off into the forest. Kagome watched him leave and sighed.

'Why does he have to be so difficult?' she thought and continued to rummage through her bag while Sango slapped Miroku for obvious reasons, and Shippo followed InuYasha into the forest. But of course, nobody noticed.

InuYasha mumbled and complained all the way to the springs about reincarnated mikos and unnecessary binding spells. He approached a large spring and noticed a small hut close by. He sniffed the air and caught a demon scent coming from the hut.

'Hmm… maybe I shouldn't take a bath here…' he thought and was about to turn back when something smacked into him and caused him to fall in the spring.

"Haha! Gotcha InuYasha! That's what you get for being mean to Kagome!" Shippo shouted triumphantly and laughed. InuYasha came up for air and glared at Shippo.

"You little bastard! Wait till I get my hands on you…" he growled, and stopped when he noticed his voice had a higher pitch than normal. 'That's funny…' he thought and noticed Shippo staring at him.

"What? You look like you've never seen me before." He replied. Shippo continued to stare at him, and then suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Oh… my… GOD! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Shippo fell to the ground and held his sides. InuYasha sweatdropped.

'What's this kid's problem?' he thought a little annoyed. Shippo suddenly stood up and pointed at him.

"Take a look at yourself InuYasha! Oh man, I've got to tell the others about this!" he shouted happily and ran back into the forest.

"What the hell does he mean look at myself? I look like… HOLY HELL! I'M A FUCKING GIRL!" he shouted and stood and looked at his reflection in the water. He had to hold his kimono top to keep it from sliding down to far.

"Oh dear…" a female voice came from the hut. InuYasha looked up to see a demoness with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail standing at the hut's entrance. She had white dog-ears with a gold earring in the right one, electric blue eyes, and she wore a black kimono with red roses embroidered on the bottom. "You fell into the springs…"

"No… I went swimming… Of course I fell in!" InuYasha shouted angrily. The girl frowned and was about to say something but was cut off when she heard someone coming from the forest.

'Oh no…' InuYasha thought and looked in horror as his friends started to appear from the forest.

"InuYasha! Are you alright? Shippo said that you were… whoa." Kagome started but stopped when she saw InuYasha. Miroku and Sango stared in shock as well.

"See? See? What did I tell you? InuYasha's been transformed into a girl!" Shippo snickered bringing up the rear.

"It's real? Not an illusion?" Miroku asked, eyeing InuYasha's feminine attributes.

"I'm afraid not…" the hanyou that was standing by the hut replied. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey… Is this your spring! Are you the one responsible for this!" InuYasha asked threateningly.

"Oh, shut up. Yes this is my spring, but you're the one responsible. Not me. I even put a sign up to warn idiots like you to stay away from here!" she growled at him and pointed to a scroll placed on tree over by Kagome.

" 'Stay the hell away from here or you'll be sorry! Don't go into the springs or face the consequences…' " Kagome read and looked at InuYasha. "Well, she did put a warning, so it's basically your fault."

"Yes, the human girl is right. I'll allow you all to stay at my place tonight. I'll explain everything while you're here." The demoness replied and walked back into the hut.

Later, when everybody is settled in…

"Miroku, touch me and you die!" InuYasha growled as Miroku sat down next to him.

"Please InuYasha. I have my standards. The thought never even crossed my mind." Miroku replied.

'Lie…' InuYasha thought and muttered a 'whatever.'

The female hanyou smiled at their childishness. "If you two are done bickering, I can start explaining if you want."

"Yes, please do." Kagome said politely.

"Very well then. My name is Hikari. You know of course that I'm the keeper of the spring. The Enchanted Spring, as most people call it." She explained.

"Hey, I've heard of this spring before! Any body who falls into it will turn into the opposite sex." Sango said and Hikari nodded.

"Yes. Although the transformation only works once," she added noticing the look of hope on InuYasha's face. "There is another spring that contradicts the effect. Only certain people know its whereabouts."

"Do you know where it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yes… "

"Great! Then you'll take us there, right?" InuYasha asked hopefully.

"Of course… How could I resist such a cute face?" she asked and pulled InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha blushed and pushed her hand away.

"Don't be stupid!" he replied and looked away. Hikari smiled and laid down next to Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

"There's nothing else to discuss, so I guess we could go to sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning." She yawned and blew out the candles. InuYasha sighed and stood.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he watched him head outside.

"I need some air." He replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Miroku asked. When he heard his words, InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat and a blush crept across his face. 'What's this feeling… welling up inside of me?'

"S-sure. C'mon." InuYasha stuttered and walked outside. He sat down by a tree and Miroku followed, sitting next to him. InuYasha glanced at him and his heart started to beat faster. 'Why am I feeling these things… about Miroku no less?' InuYasha thought and looked up at the full moon.

"It's nice… to take a break every once in a while," Miroku said and looked up at the moon as well. "I mean, we're still working for your sake, but away from Naraku and all of this other stuff we're questing for. We just need a little break, you know?"

"Um… yeah, sure whatever…" InuYasha mumbled. He blushed an even deeper red when he felt Miroku's hand start to caress his own. "Miroku…"

"Hmm?" he asked and smiled at him.

"Take me, please…" he whispered and Miroku looked surprised. Once he understood what he had said, he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

"I-I'm sorry Miroku… never mind. I just…" he started but stopped when Miroku pressed his lips lightly against his. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed InuYasha closer to him.

'Miroku…' InuYasha thought and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_END CHAPTER 1!_

H.m: Grins Heh, well… there's chapter one for ya! Chapter two sure to be up soon!

I.p: Yeah, as soon as she comes up with an idea…

H.m: You shut up! Anyway, please review! Flame me and I'll find you and kill you.

I.p: Whispers Not really. Just review ok? .


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

InuYasha's First Love… Sorta.

Disclaimer: You know of course… That I don't own InuYasha.

H.M: Okay, this is the first lemon. I hope I did okay… Well, anyway… Um, just so you all won't be confused, InuYasha's him's and he's into hers and she's. Cause you would've been confused if I didn't.

His eyes widened, and she thought he breathed her name, and suddenly she found herself being gently laid down onto the grass as his lips once again sealed over hers in a desperate, hungry kiss. Then she was on her back with him grinding his straining erection against her. The sensation of that rigid length probing hard against her opening made the slow, liquidy burning in her stomach grow even warmer.

And then his hands were on her body, and her kimono top and pants were neatly torn away and flung haphazardly across the room, his own pants following with a hard kick. And his mouth was nuzzling hot, wet kisses down her chest as his hands kneaded her naked breasts, lifting them to his hungry lips so he could suckle and lick and taste to his heart's content, her breathless cries of pleasure urging him on.

He continued to caress down over her stomach, his mouth never leaving her breasts. But before she had time to become embarrassed at being so completely exposed before him, his strong hands were lifting her hips, and suddenly his mouth was _there_, closing over her core and he was sucking and licking and she was melting, burning, floating as his tongue invaded her body, curling around the little tangle of nerves that made her shake with reaction, probing into her deeply, drinking her, making love to her with his mouth.

Cries of pleasure flowed from her mouth as he swiftly built her up, preparing her, bringing her to the brink of something wonderful that she could hardly begin to describe. And then, with a final hard probe of his tongue against her core she was tumbling over the edge, but before she hit the ground his mouth was suddenly on hers again and she could taste herself on his lips, barely having time to acknowledge that before he was shifting above her, his hands spreading her legs wide. And then something else was probing at her entrance, something thick and rigid and warm slipping _into_ her, caressing her slick channel inch by inch, pushing deep and hard into her passage until she was suddenly filled with everything that was _Miroku_. A deep groan echoed in her ears as a warm, heavy weight settled against her, pressing hip-to-hip as her legs tangled around him and his arms embraced her tightly.

There was pain, somewhere in the back of her mind, but she was detached, floating in the aftermath of her climax, and all she could _really_ feel was the intrusion of her body, Miroku's engorged cock stretching her in strange new ways, pulsing against her inner muscles. He lay very still as she shifted, trying to adjust to the size and length of him, his breath coming in low groans as he waited impatiently for her to be ready. Finally, though, he appeared to reach his limit and pulled out of her, causing gasps to escape both of their throats as the movement of hypersensitive flesh against flesh sent streaks of erotic sensation through their bodies. He pushed back in again, straining against her as far as he could go, and she whimpered as her hips rose to meet his. And then he began to move, riding her body as he'd done earlier, and oh it was _so_ much better with him moving _inside_ of her and she closed her eyes and panted and gasped as he bucked against her with hard, powerful thrusts, flesh slapping against flesh as he penetrated deeply and fully into her, finally finding the release his body craved.

It didn't last long. In truth, Miroku had wanted to make it last as long as possible, as much for her pleasure as for his, but the erotic pleasure only seemed to increase with each slick pull and thrust, until he felt ready to explode. And explode he did, after a final violent push, lifting her hips for the deepest penetration he could find, feeling her clench vise-like around him, and let go, crying out as his seed erupted from his body in a violent flood. He pulsed and strained against her for long, long moments as she held him in her most intimate embrace, her second release triggering an even more violent reaction than the first.

Finally, the violent flow faded and, empty and spent, Miroku collapsed onto quivering elbows and rolled to his back, dragging her with him to drape her over his own form, still joined to her body. He smiled down at the girl on top of him. Miroku had been having strong feelings towards InuYasha for a long time now and he felt no regrets towards what they had done.

Until he realized that… InuYasha wasn't moving. Nor was she speaking, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Did she… was she regretting? "InuYasha," he murmured, stroking her back soothingly. "Are you all right?"

She shifted a little. "Um… yeah," she mumbled, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't quite keep the smug grin off his face as he looked down his chest at her, now that he knew she was still alive.

"Can't… move… just yet. Gimmie a minute…" she slurred, raising her head to pout up at him. "I think you broke my back." She accused darkly, and was rewarded with a small chuckled and a squeeze to her behind that made her yelp.

"Your back is fine. You wouldn't have felt that otherwise." He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation as she slowly rose to a sitting position.

She immediately stilled, however, at the _look_ that came over Miroku's face… and the definite feeling of his limp cock once again growing thick and hard inside of her. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped a little. "_A-again_?" she squeaked.

"Apparently so," he croaked, closing his eyes in bliss when she shifted to better adjust her walls around his stiffening length, squeezing him tightly in the process. He grinned up at her, gripping her hips to lift her and bring her down on top of him again, making her gasp in pleasure. "Ah… InuYasha… Well, then, apparently, as we may be here for awhile… what say you to a little… experimentation?"

InuYasha gulped.

Miroku grinned.

And proceeded to show her just how gratifying a good, long bout of experimenting could be.

In the hut…

Hikari silently stared up at her ceiling, grinning at the thought of what was going on between the two friends outside.

InuYasha screamed again.

Covering her mouth, Hikari tried to stifle a laugh. Every time InuYasha's voice screamed Miroku's name, a rather loud snicker would escape through her lips.

'It seems InuYasha's feminine needs hit him head on… This might prove to be quite the interesting journey…' she thought and laughed once more as InuYasha screamed Miroku's name for the billionth time.

_End Chapter 2_

H.M: Yay! Alright, Chapter Two is up and gone, and now I hafta write Chapter 3! … Great… another chapter… --;

I.P: Oh, quite whining. You write these things in two seconds flat. You don't have to think.

H.M: Whatever… Anyway, thanks to all my lovely fans out there who actually reviewed like I asked for you all to do. Glares

I.P: Incase you didn't catch that, she wants you to review.


End file.
